Shikon No WHAT?
by EE's Skysong
Summary: AU When Miroku finds Kagome crying on a roadside and agrees to help her get to Kaede, he knows he's in for something. And he realizes this even more when they run into a certain halfdemon and a childhood friend bent on revenge. Canon couples
1. Kagome

Disclaimer: "You hate me, don't you?" "You make me retch."

(An: Ok, so this is my first InuYasha fic, and before you lynch me for my hubris in rearranging what happened, let me tell you why- Cartoon Network SUCKS. I've only seen bits and bobs of the episodes and the second movie (to prove how antiquated I am, I didn't know who Kagura or Hojo were until I saw that). However, lately I have been watching the newest episodes religiously, and that's probably what made want to write this. There will be scenes you recognize from canon, though. Probably because they amused me greatly. BTW, this IS InuKag and SanMir. No worries, I'm a canon shipper all the way. That said, let's get started!)

Miroku first met Kagome Higurashi crying by the side of the road.

He wasn't one to ignore a lady, ever, and she was absolutely sobbing. And pretty. And dressed really weird- in a very short, pleated, green and white skirt.

So he tucked his hands inside his sleeves and sat down next to her. "Excuse me, miss," he said, turning to face her, "but you are very beautiful."

She looked up, glaring at him.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

She gaped at him, as though not quite believing he could say something like that in his right mind. When she realized he was being serious, she slapped him. Hard. Hard enough to knock him back onto the ground, somewhat dazed.

He sat up, rubbing his cheek. "So," Miroku went on, as if nothing had just happened. "What's the matter?"

The girl furiously wiped at her eyes, unwilling to admit she'd been crying. "Nothing," she snapped.

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know my name!"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Miroku, and you are..."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Pleased to meet you, miss Kagome. Now we know each other. So now will you tell me why you're crying on the side of a random road?"

"I just want to go home!" she burst out, tears coming unbidden into her eyes again. "I'm lost and I'm in still in my uniform and I'm dirty and I just want a bath and my cat and even my little brother!"

Miroku put an arm around her (deciding not to grope her until at least after the sting of her slap had worn off). "You're not from here, are you?"

She calmed a bit, blinking away the tears as she shook her head emphatically. "No, definitely not- I'm not even from this time period."

Miroku now wore an echo of the incredulous look she'd worn before she slapped him.

"Yeah, I know, it's really weird, but it's true," she went on. "A couple of days ago, on my fifteenth birthday, my little brother, Sota, said our cat Buyo ran down into the well next to our Go-Shinboku tree. I went down there to get him, 'cause Sota was too scared." She smiled a little at that. "I kind of tripped, and I hit my head and fell into the well. And when I woke up, I thought that was all that'd happened. And then I climbed out of the well, and my house was gone and..." Her face darkened. "Well, I found out that I'm probably about five hundred years from my own time."

Miroku stared at her for a moment longer to see if she was serious, then settled back into his normal serene expression. "Well, then," he said.

"Yeah, weird, I know."

"No, not really," said Miroku. "Something of the like has probably happened around here, but I've never seen anything like it. So what are you doing here? The nearest Go-Shinboku tree is quite far away."

Her face darkened a little more. "I was kidnapped. This weirdo hit me across the back of the head, and then I woke up here. He said something about 'Kikyo being clever to hide the Shikon here'... and then he hit me. I still have the mark."

Miroku, however, had started at "Shikon." _Could she be... no, that's impossible! Kikyo just died a few days ago... but she's not from our time..._

"What?" said Kagome, who noticed he was staring at her in a non-perverted way for once.

_She doesn't even know what she's talking about. And the jewel's tainted. I'd be able to sense its demonic aura if she had it on her._ "Nothing," said Miroku. "I-"

Miroku never got to finish his sentence, though. Just then, a figure in a red cloak jumped down from a tree above them. "I knew you had it, wench! Give it to me!"

"Not you again!" Kagome yelled.

"InuYasha!" Miroku gasped. His gaze flicked from Kagome to the half-demon, utterly confused. "You... you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," InuYasha growled. "Now give me the jewel!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome replied. "Is everyone here completely nuts?"

InuYasha growled, and lunged at Kagome.

Miroku knew he only had a second, so he did the first thing that came to mind- he reached into his robe and pulled out a necklace. He threw it, and it fell around InuYasha's neck almost by itself.

This gave InuYasha pause. "What the- what did you do to me, monk?" he demanded. Then he shook himself, and began closing the gap between him and Kagome again, albeit a little tentatively in case the necklace did something to him.

"Kagome, stop him!"

"How!" she demanded, backing up.

"Say a spell! Something to get him to stop!"

"A spell? I don't know any!"

"Just something!"

InuYasha got a very mean-looking grin on his face as he stepped up to Kagome. "Now hand it over, wench."

"It's _Kagome_!" she replied.

"Whatever your name is," InuYasha replied, raising his claws. "Goodbye."

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked.

There was a very loud thump as InuYasha hit the ground. "What- what the _hell_?" he demanded, sitting up and tugging at the necklace.

"Don't bother, InuYasha," said Miroku. "Those're prayer beads." He held up a finger. "Excuse me a minute."

Miroku walked off out of sight, and the sound of loud laughter came across the flat plain.

"I'm gonna kill that monk," InuYasha muttered. "And _you,_" he added.

"Don't make me say it," Kagome replied.

InuYasha muttered something that sounded unpleasantly like "wench."

"It's Kagome, dammit! Ka! Go! Me!"

"And I! Don't! Care! Wench!"

"Augh! SIT BOY!" There was another thump that even Miroku could hear.

He wiped his eyes, wheezing slightly as he headed back. _The great InuYasha, felled by "sit, boy." This is too perfect._

(Wow, I got this out fast. It shouldn't take me long to finish this, either- I have each chapter pretty well mapped out and there are only five, total. Review, please- this IS my first non-oneshot Inu fic.)


	2. Sango

Disclaimer: "You hate me, don't you?" "You make me retch."

(An: Ok, so this is my first InuYasha fic, and before you lynch me for my hubris in rearranging what happened, let me tell you why- Cartoon Network SUCKS. I've only seen bits and bobs of the episodes and the second movie (to prove how antiquated I am, I didn't know who Kagura or Hojo were until I saw that). However, lately I have been watching the newest episodes religiously, and that's probably what made want to write this. There will be scenes you recognize from canon, though. Probably because they amused me greatly. BTW, this IS InuKag and SanMir. No worries, I'm a canon shipper all the way. That said, let's get started!)

Miroku first met Kagome Higurashi crying by the side of the road.

He wasn't one to ignore a lady, ever, and she was absolutely sobbing. And pretty. And dressed really weird- in a very short, pleated, green and white skirt.

So he tucked his hands inside his sleeves and sat down next to her. "Excuse me, miss," he said, turning to face her, "but you are very beautiful."

She looked up, glaring at him.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

She gaped at him, as though not quite believing he could say something like that in his right mind. When she realized he was being serious, she slapped him. Hard. Hard enough to knock him back onto the ground, somewhat dazed.

He sat up, rubbing his cheek. "So," Miroku went on, as if nothing had just happened. "What's the matter?"

The girl furiously wiped at her eyes, unwilling to admit she'd been crying. "Nothing," she snapped.

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know my name!"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Miroku, and you are..."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Pleased to meet you, miss Kagome. Now we know each other. So now will you tell me why you're crying on the side of a random road?"

"I just want to go home!" she burst out, tears coming unbidden into her eyes again. "I'm lost and I'm in still in my uniform and I'm dirty and I just want a bath and my cat and even my little brother!"

Miroku put an arm around her (deciding not to grope her until at least after the sting of her slap had worn off). "You're not from here, are you?"

She calmed a bit, blinking away the tears as she shook her head emphatically. "No, definitely not- I'm not even from this time period."

Miroku now wore an echo of the incredulous look she'd worn before she slapped him.

"Yeah, I know, it's really weird, but it's true," she went on. "A couple of days ago, on my fifteenth birthday, my little brother, Sota, said our cat Buyo ran down into the well next to our Go-Shinboku tree. I went down there to get him, 'cause Sota was too scared." She smiled a little at that. "I kind of tripped, and I hit my head and fell into the well. And when I woke up, I thought that was all that'd happened. And then I climbed out of the well, and my house was gone and..." Her face darkened. "Well, I found out that I'm probably about five hundred years from my own time."

Miroku stared at her for a moment longer to see if she was serious, then settled back into his normal serene expression. "Well, then," he said.

"Yeah, weird, I know."

"No, not really," said Miroku. "Something of the like has probably happened around here, but I've never seen anything like it. So what are you doing here? The nearest Go-Shinboku tree is quite far away."

Her face darkened a little more. "I was kidnapped. This weirdo hit me across the back of the head, and then I woke up here. He said something about 'Kikyo being clever to hide the Shikon here'... and then he hit me. I still have the mark."

Miroku, however, had started at "Shikon." _Could she be... no, that's impossible! At least, I hope so..._

"What?" said Kagome, who noticed he was staring at her in a non-perverted way for once.

_She doesn't even know what she's talking about. And the jewel's tainted. I'd be able to sense its demonic aura if she had it on her._ "Nothing," said Miroku. "I-"

Miroku never got to finish his sentence, though. Just then, a figure in a red cloak jumped down from a tree above them. "I knew you had it, wench! Give it to me!"

"Not you again!" Kagome yelled.

"InuYasha!" Miroku gasped. His gaze flicked from Kagome to the half-demon, utterly confused. "You... you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," InuYasha growled. "Now give me the jewel!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome replied. "Is everyone here completely nuts?"

InuYasha growled, and lunged at Kagome.

Miroku knew he only had a second, so he did the first thing that came to mind- he reached into his robe and pulled out a necklace. He threw it, and it fell around InuYasha's neck almost by itself.

This gave InuYasha pause. "What the- what did you do to me, monk?" he demanded. Then he shook himself, and began closing the gap between him and Kagome again, albeit a little tentatively in case the necklace did something to him.

"Kagome, stop him!"

"How!" she demanded, backing up.

"Say a spell! Something to get him to stop!"

"A spell? I don't know any!"

"Just something!"

InuYasha got a very mean-looking grin on his face as he stepped up to Kagome. "Now hand it over, wench."

"It's _Kagome_!" she replied.

"Whatever your name is," InuYasha replied, raising his claws. "Goodbye."

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked.

There was a very loud thump as InuYasha hit the ground. "What- what the _hell_?" he demanded, sitting up and tugging at the necklace.

"Don't bother, InuYasha," said Miroku. "Those're prayer beads." He held up a finger. "Excuse me a minute."

Miroku walked off out of sight, and the sound of loud laughter came across the flat plain.

"I'm gonna kill that monk," InuYasha muttered. "And _you,_" he added.

"Don't make me say it," Kagome replied.

InuYasha muttered something that sounded unpleasantly like "wench."

"It's Kagome, dammit! Ka! Go! Me!"

"And I! Don't! Care! Wench!"

"Augh! SIT BOY!" There was another thump that even Miroku could hear.

He wiped his eyes, wheezing slightly as he headed back. _The great InuYasha, felled by "sit, boy." This is too perfect._

(Wow, I got this out fast. It shouldn't take me long to finish this, either- I have each chapter pretty well mapped out and there are only five, total. Review, please- this IS my first non-oneshot Inu fic.)


	3. Naraku

Disclaimer: "I am the master of evil! The master of evil! ...I can't help it that I have an adorably curly tail."

(An: And here we get into some of the shippy stuff... I'm sad like that, yes.)

Sango woke up in a soft bed. She was stiff, and her side itched, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. She opened her eyes, and saw a little cream cat sitting at the foot of her bed. She smiled. "Hello, Kirara. I knew you'd find me."

The cat let out a cheerful little mew .

Sango carefully sat up, and inspected herself.

It took her a few seconds to realize she was pretty much naked.

_If Miroku did this..._ She stopped herself midthought. The man was a pervert, and he annoyed her like mad, but he wasn't _that_ bad. At least, she was pretty sure he wasn't.

That out of the way, she glanced down at her wounds. The bruises were fine, and the gash on her chest had been bound. They were slightly sticky with blood, but had been done well enough that she figured she didn't have to worry.

She glanced over at the catsuit she wore for her outfit, and inwardly groaned. She'd forgotten the kimono she normally wore over it. Having Miroku ogle her all day was _not _a pleasing thought.

With a sigh (and an irrepressible, paranoid glance around her) she got up and got dressed.

She headed downstairs into the common room of the inn, spotting Miroku and the girl he was traveling with- Kagome?- quietly talking in a table in a corner. She shook herself as she felt the familiar jealousy that always came over her whenever she saw Miroku with another woman. She'd kill anyone who suggested they were more than just friends, but _still_...

She went over and sat down. When Miroku spotted her, his face settled into a slightly concerned smile. "Nice to see you awake," he said.

Sango shrugged. "Thanks for helping me," she said, with a nod in Kagome's direction. Kagome's response was a large smile that Sango returned. She could already tell she was going to like this girl... as long as Miroku kept his hands off her, that was.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"Much," Sango agreed.

Miroku sobered a little. He put a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes. "Sango. What happened?"

She looked away, swallowing. "I don't want to talk about it."

The hand went back to Miroku's lap, and for a moment, there was silence.

Kagome, obviously uncomfortable, burst in with, "Want something to eat?"

_Not exactly subtle,_ Sango thought, smiling a little again, _but it worked..._

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Sango was stretching in her room when there was a knock at her door. "Sango? Can I come in?" It was Miroku. Sango considered not letting him in, but ignored her better judgement and opened the door.

Miroku held out her clothes. "I would have left these in your room but... well... Kagome kicked me out." He shrugged. "Hiraikotsu's in my room. I didn't think a giant boomerang would be as inconspicious as a kimono."

"I'll get it later," she replied, taking her outerwear.

That sober look came back to his face, and he leaned further into her room. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Sango stared at him for a moment, then sighed and sat down on her bed, gesturing for him to do the same. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then began to speak. "It was supposed to be routine. A bunch of annoying spider demons. Just a nuisance, but bad enough that the neighboring village had to ask for our help." Kirara lept into her lap and she began to stroke the little youkai, happy for the comfort. "There was enough of them that my whole family went. They all died that night- everyone except me and Kohaku."

Miroku inhaled sharply. He made an odd gesture, as though he wanted to console her, but restrained himself. "How?"

"One of the spiders bit Kohaku. After a moment, it was like my little brother wasn't there anymore. He started swinging his weapon at everyone else. He gave me this and left me for dead." She gestured at her wound. "I've been searching for him ever since, but every time I find a lead, he's always moved on by then." She frowned down at her lap. "It's strange, though- every place I go, whenever they speak of Kohaku, they always say he was traveling with or smelled like someone- or something- named Naraku."

Now Miroku outright gasped. He suddenly clenched his left fist, as though it pained him. He looked down at it. "Sango," he asked, and there was a barely detectable tremor to his voice, "do you know why I keep this hand covered with sacred beads?"

Sango shrugged. "I always thought it was odd, but you never brought it up, so I didn't ask..."

"It's a curse. It was put on all the men of my family. My grandfather tried to seduce a courtier- it turned out she was a demon in disguise. For that, it put a curse on every generation- we bear a wind tunnel. If it isn't kept covered, it sucks everything up. And every year, the hole gets a little bigger, until it eats us up completely. The demon's name was Naraku."

"This is too curious to be a coincidence," Sango murmured. "Something's going on here."

Miroku nodded, still staring at his hand.

A few minutes later, Kagome came in. Sango was glad of the interruption.

Kagome cleared her throat. Miroku got the hint and left. She sat down by Sango. "Your bandages probably need changing," she pointed out.

"The bleeding's stopped," Sango replied.

"Not taking proper care of yourself is probably what reopened the wound in the first place," Kagome countered.

Sango sighed, and began undoing her kimono. Then she paused. She slipped out of it and walked over to the door. She stood still for a moment, then kicked the base of it. There was a yelp from the other side. "Get out of here, Miroku!" When his footsteps receded, she sat back down and undid her uniform.

Kagome began replacing the bandages. "So, how long have you two known each other?" she asked, when she was satisfied with her handiwork.

Sango shrugged. "Quite a while. He came through my village one day, looking for a demon. I liked him until he groped me."

Kagome choked.

"Did you get you yet?"

"No," she replied, giggling a little, "but he asked if I would bear his children."

Now Sango started to laugh. "He kept asking me that until I got so sick of it that I said if I heard the words come out of his mouth one more time, I'd stick Hiraikotsu in it!"

The two girls collapsed into helpless laughter.

MIROKU'S ROOM...

While they were giggling, Miroku was sitting in his room, trying to meditate. But the same thought kept getting in his way- _Naraku seems to be everywhere. First me, and then Sango. Why?_

(Mmm... I impress me sometimes. I have foreboding. Review, please.)


	4. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: "How can a guy like that have the nerve to have sisters?" "Very brave parenting."

(An: And here comes back InuYasha, for all you squealy InuKag shippers. Just to warn you, I'm not the greatest at fight scenes, so this is why this chapter may seem a little... off...)

THE NEXT DAY...

"Where are you going, anyway?" Sango asked, as they had breakfast.

"To Lady Kaede's village," Miroku responded, feeding a little fish to Kirara. "She said she came from there." He glanced up. "Are you coming with?"

Sango looked down at her lap. After a moment, she said, "It's not like I have anywhere better to go..."

Miroku beamed at her.

A FEW DAYS AFTER THAT...

Miroku was just about to announce they had arrived, when Kagome did it for him. "It's the Go-Shinboku tree!" she cried, running off ahead.

"Kagome, I don't think-" Miroku shut up. She was too far off to hear him, now. "We'd better catch up. She has a knack for attracting trouble."

"So I've noticed," Sango agreed, and they headed after her.

Meanwhile, Kagome had reached the tree. She was looking around. "I can always find my way to the well from here," she said to herself. "It should be that way!" She took two steps, and then something else stepped out of the trees.

It was a tall man, with a fox skin draped around his shoulders and odd markings on his cheek, followed by a green... thing, leaning on a staff with two heads on the end. "So I finally find it," he murmured. "And it is sealed within a mortal girl. How boring."

"You mean the Shikon's in _her_, milord?" stammered the green thing.

"It would seem so, Jaken," the man replied. "I would think even _you_ would be able to sense its aura, but, then again..." A rather nasty smile came across his face.

Kagome backed up a little. "Who... who are you?"

"My name," said the man, holding up his hand and flexing fingers that looked like claws, "is Sesshoumaru. I'd tell you to remember it, but you aren't going to be existing much longer, so I'll forgive forgetfulness." He smirked coldly. "I believe you already met my brother."

"Brother?" she stammered.

"That whelp, InuYasha. I'm sad to say I'm related to him. Now then, to business." With frightening speed, he ran at her. Kagome screamed as he raked his claws into her side.

Along with a spurt of blood, a small, pinkish-white jewel fell out of her. Sesshoumaru bent down and picked it up, still smirking. He gestured at Jaken, and wiped the blood off the jewel on Jaken's clothes.

Kagome landed hard on the ground, her side bleeding badly. "Oh..." she whispered.

"Hey!" someone yelled. There was a thump, as a figure landed next to her.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Inu... InuYasha?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied, not taking his eyes off his brother. "You've got something that belongs to me," he said to Sesshoumaru.

"You, little brother?" Sesshoumaru replied, sounding as though he might laugh. "I'm sure."

"Just give it here and I won't have to kill you."

Now Sesshoumaru _did_ laugh. "Listen to that, Jaken," he chuckled. "He actually thinks he can hurt me."

"Kill the whelp, Lord Sesshoumaru!" was Jaken's response.

"I believe you've actually come up with a good idea, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, baring his claws again.

While this was happening, Kagome had been trying to get away. She wasn't doing a very good job, though- loss of blood had already made her pretty weak.

"Stay still, wench," InuYasha growled.

"What, so you can kill me when you're finished with him?" she replied, half-hysterical.

Now InuYasha glanced down at her. "I _meant,_ stay still, and let me protect you!"

Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru came at InuYasha. She heard InuYasha mutter, "This had better live up to your promises, Myoga," as he drew the rusty sword he always wore.

This gave his brother pause. "So. You found our father's fang. Well done. That will be just one more thing I can take my rightful claim to when I kill you."

"Like you could," InuYasha snarled, holding the Tetsuiga out in front of him.

Sesshoumaru eyed the blade, a calculating look in his eyes. "All right," he said. "If you give me the Tetsuiga right now, I won't kill your little mortal friend." He nodded at Kagome. "After all, she did serve _some_ purpouse in drawing you out."

That snapped it for InuYasha. "That's it!" he yelled. Suddenly, the Tetsuiga began to glow with a pulsing light. It changed from a rusty-looking piece of metal, to a long, smooth, broadsword. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "You _dare_ use something so pure! That sword belongs to me!"

"Well, then, try and take it!"

Sesshoumaru's claws and fangs lengthened. Kagome hadn't thought it possible, but he lept at his brother faster than he had before.

But with the Tetsuiga in his hands, InuYasha was just as fast. There was a flash of light, a nasty squishy sound, and then silence.

Kagome was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She spotted something rolling toward her. _The Shikon Jewel! I'd better keep this safe..._ Without being quite sure why it was so important, she palmed the jewel.

InuYasha came over by her. Kagome hadn't seen what he'd done to his brother, and she had a feeling that was a good thing. He inspected her. "Damn! I'd better get you to that hag, Kaede." He bent down and picked her up. "Don't go getting any ideas, wench. I"m only doing this so you'll take this thrice-cursed necklace off me."

Kagome chose to ignore this. Before passing out, she whispered, "InuYasha... thank you for protecting me..."

While InuYasha was bounding off toward the village, Sango and Miroku were staring in shock.

"Did we... really just see that?" Sango asked, after a moment.

"I think so, no matter how unbelievable it was."

"Who knew a half-demon could be so powerful?"

(I think this actually turned out rather well. Next bit's the last... yeah, short story, I know, but there's going to be a sequel...)


	5. Kaede

Disclaimer: "Take off your clothes!" "Beg me to!" "Nice to see you two have gotten over your differences..."

(An: And here it is, the last chapter. Whee.)

Kagome woke up stiff and sore on a straw mat in an unfamiliar hut. She stared up at the ceiling, and inquired of it, "Where am I?"

An old woman with an eyepatch bent over her. "You are in my village, in my house."

Kagome blinked. "You're... you're Kaede?"

"Aye, child, that's me."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"You were sorely hurt by Sesshoumaru. InuYasha brought you here to me so I could heal you- though what motive he had for that, I know not. You should be well enough by now."

Kagome looked down at her hand. She still clutched the Shikon Jewel. "How long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half." Kagome then noticed Kaede was staring at her as intently as she'd been at the Shikon.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone... I once knew." She set a quiver of arrows and a bow in Kagome's lap. "If you are traveling here with that jewel, it may be wise to arm yourself," she explained.

Kagome nodded. She stood up, wavered a little, then slung the arrows over her back. Without even seeming to think, she pulled one out and nocked it. Then she blinked. "I didn't know I could do that." She looked down at the jewel in her hand. "What's so important about this, anyway?"

"That, girl," said Kaede, "is the Shikon No Tama- the Jewel of Four Souls. It grants immense power to any demon- or possibly human- who holds it. Guard it well. It is very important."

Kagome nodded and closed her fist around it.

Since she walked out just then, she missed the secretive smile on Kaede's face.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright morning sun, looking around. _I wonder where that monk got to... or Sango... I doubt InuYasha stuck around, though..._

She started off down the main road of the village (there was only one). She walked up to the Go-Shinboku tree and layed a hand on its trunk. _I can go home now... I've only been here a few days and already it feels like ages..._ She glanced down at the jewel in her hand. _Why is this thing so important, anyway? And why was it in me, of all people?_

There was a flutter of wings as a bird that had been roosting in the branches flapped down to the ground. Kagome whirled. Standing on the ground, peering at her through far too many eyes, was a crow. A familiar crow. _That's the crow that attacked me when I met InuYasha!_

It hopped toward her.

Again, without really knowing how she did it, she drew and nocked an arrow and aimed it at the crow. Her hands were shaking a little. _How do I keep doing this?_

The crow squawked.

"Just go away," she told it.

It screeched.

Probably Kagome would've shot it then, except InuYasha picked that moment to show up.

"That's mine, wench!" he yelled. He tackled her.

Startled, Kagome dropped the Shikon as she hit the ground. "Ow!" The marble-like stone rolled away... right up to the crow demon.

It hopped up to the Shikon, cocked its head as though it could barely believe its luck, and grabbed it.

Only InuYasha (being on top) saw this, of course. "What the-" The crow demon took off. He looked down at Kagome. "You _idiot_!"

Kagome, naturally, was offended by this. "Why are you calling _me_ an idiot? You're the one who made me drop it!"

And also naturally, InuYasha ignored her perfectly valid point. "Do you actually know how to use those?" he demanded, pointing at her bow (which she'd dropped) and arrows (which had fallen out of her slightly squished quiver and were scattered about).

Kagome blinked as he stood up. "S-sort of..."

"That'll have to do," he growled. He helped her up. "Shoot that damn thing down so I can take back what I rightfully stole!"

Kagome stared at him for a second, confused, then decided he was right and grabbed her bow. She nocked and aimed. _Now can I actually shoot this thing?_ She took a deep breath, fired... and missed.

"That was pathetic!"

"I've never done this before, so sue me!" _Please... whatever part of me knows how to do this, take over now!_ She fired again. The arrow didn't miss this time- it hit the crow, going clean through and falling back to earth, one of the crow's legs stuck on it. _Ew!_

InuYasha groaned as the crow swallowed the jewel. "Oh, great, now it's absorbing the jewel's power," he muttered. Then he looked at the arrow on the ground. "Go get that."

"Gross! Why would I do that!"

"Because I _told_ you to, wench!"

Kagome shot him a dirty look, but went over and collected the arrow, looking disgusted. "Now what?"

"Shoot it, genius!"

Kagome didn't even bother with a question this time; she just stared at InuYasha.

"The Shikon jewel grants healing powers," InuYasha explained, clearly pissed off. "If you shoot the arrow in the direction of the bird, the leg will gravitate to it and shoot it for sure!"

Kagome found this dubious, but she shrugged and reshot the arrow.

To her surprise, InuYasha had been right. The arrow (which probably would have been as pitiful a shot as the other two) headed straight back for the bird. It connected. There was an explosion of light as the bird fell apart.

Kagome shielded her eyes. _I hope that light just happens whenever a demon gets destroyed or something, because I have a really bad feeling about it..._

IN THE VILLAGE...

At the exact same moment Kagome's arrow hit the jewel, Miroku looked up. "What is it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," he murmured. "But something... strange... just happened. Didn't you feel it?"

"A little bit..." Sango admitted, frowning. "Let's go find Kagome. I have an idea that she might be involved in this..."

THE GO-SHINBOKU TREE...

"Come on," said InuYasha. "We gotta find it."

"Why should I help you find it?" Kagome replied. "You're just gonna take it from me right away, anyway!"

InuYasha shot her look that said this should've been obvious, and headed off, anyway.

"You're going the wrong way," Kagome said, putting a hand on her hip. "I can feel the jewel, and it's _that_ way." She pointed the exact opposite direction InuYasha was walking.

InuYasha, thinking of no good comeback, sneered and turned around.

IN THE FOREST...

Sango and Miroku were trying to find Kagome when Miroku stopped, and picked up something shining on the ground. He inspected it. "Oh, gods."

"What?"

He handed the splinter to Sango. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

Sango held the pinkish-white splinter up to the light and gasped. "If you think it's a piece of the Shikon Jewel... then I think you're right."

Miroku groaned. "I asked you not to tell me that..."

Then both of them stiffened, hearing voices.

"It's over here somewhere."

"Are you _sure_?"

"I can sense it!"

"I can't believe I'm following you..."

And walking out of the trees came InuYasha and Kagome.

"See? Miroku's got... it." She petered off at the end because she noticed that Miroku was only holding a sliver.

InuYasha stormed over to Miroku and plucked the jewel shard from his grasp. He inspected it himself, and then whirled on Kagome. "YOU BROKE THE SHIKON JEWEL!"

Kagome shrunk in on herself a bit. "For- for the record, I've never used a bow before..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kagome glared back at him just as fiercely after a second. "SIT, BOY!" There was a thump as InuYasha hit the ground. Kagome bent over him and took the shard. "I'll hold onto this," she muttered.

"Kagome," said Sango. "What did you do?"

IN THE VILLAGE...

Kagome had just finished explaining the whole fiasco with the jewel to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. "It seems to me, Kagome," said Kaede, "that since you can sense the jewels, you should be the one to look for them."

"What!" Kagome cried. "But-but... I just wanna go home!"

"You broke it, wench," InuYasha growled.

"Come in my house and I'll have to kill you," said Kaede.

"Like you could, you old hag."

"Relax, Kagome," said Miroku. "We'll help." He cast a meaningful glance at Sango. "Won't we?"

"I... suppose..."

"After all, every demon in Japan is going to be after those shards. Even the smallest could make any of them immensely powerful. And it seems to me that Naraku would be one of the most eager to get his hands on them."

Sango flinched a little at the name, but nodded. "All right. I'll help."

Everyone in the room glanced expectantly at InuYasha. "What?" Raised eyebrows from all around. InuYasha muttered something, then groused, "Oh, I have to get my revenge on you anyway, wench." He pointed at the prayer necklace.

"For the last time, I'm _KAGOME_!"

Miroku sighed and put his hands behind his head. _At least with them around life won't get boring..._

(Like I said, this is the first in a series, but don't expect the next one for a bit yet. It'll be called "It Never Fails" and will introduce more of the characters from the series. Oh, btw, the reason there wasn't that whole "Kikyou" explanation thing is that, while I am one of those few Kikyou fans, she probably won't show up in this series much. She's an admirable character... just... when she gets around InuYasha I find her boring. And InuYasha by proxy. So don't expect her. Please review, this being your last chance.)


End file.
